The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for providing information to users by personalization engines implementing different personas.
Traditionally, each individual who visits a website obtains the same information. In slightly more advanced systems, sections of content provided via the website may be password protected to limit access to the information. However, these types of systems typically involve significant oversight and maintenance.
Information may also be transmitted to individuals via devices such as computers and mobile devices. In fact, personalized content delivery has become a popular means for providing information to interested users. Personalized content delivery is often performed at the request of an individual user based upon preferences of the user.